


My Drill And Ceremonial Instructor Course Cadet Camp Experience

by TheGreatUniter1



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, biography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatUniter2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter2/gifts).



Being a cadet is no easy task, there’s work that needs to be done and orders to be followed. There are timings to be met and classes to attend. There are requirements that you must attain in order to advance forward in the program and be promoted to a higher rank. This goes for Air, Army, and Sea Cadets. Cadets work for Department of National Defence and serve the Queen. That is how we earned the title:  _ Royal Canadian Cadets. _ I’m here to tell you my life story and how cadets changed my life. As well as, what it is like to be a cadet and what I experienced at camp this summer.


	2. Childhood

When I was 14, I was a very depressed teenager. My parents were divorced and my sisters had long moved out of the house. My mom was stayed home to look after me. We were a poor family. I looked after my mother and worked as a papergirl to make money. My mom was unable to work due to health problems. My father never gave my mom any money and they had been fighting in court for more than 10 years. I had no idea what else I could do to help my mom make ends meet. Then one day, an idea came to me:  _ Why don’t I become a cadet? _


	3. Becoming A Cadet

Becoming a Cadet was the greatest decision of my life. Its helped me through so many tough moments in my life. I decided one day that I should join Army Cadets. My mom and I went to the _King’s Own Calgary Regiment_ _Army Cadet Corp._ in Cochrane. I happened to join on the 100th anniversary of the _Battle of Vimy Ridge_ and my Corp. was fundraising to go to Vimy for the anniversary. I went on the trip and encountered some struggles during the trip and throughout my first year as an Army Cadet. At the end of the year I was accepted into a Basic Marksmanship course in Vernon, British Columbia and though I had some struggles at camp I made it through the three week course and advanced farther in the program. During my second year, I had more fun and I was even promoted to Master Corporal. I had a lot of fun. But then everything changed when I was accepted back into the Vernon Cadet Training Centre for the second time as a Cadet. The course I was accepted into was the Drill And Ceremonial Instructor Course.


	4. Arriving In Vernon

I was very excited to take the Drill And Ceremonial and Ceremonial Course. I knew that it was going to help with becoming a better leader and possibly land me a promotion to Sergeant. I prepared for camp through counselling, as the stress and fear of making more mistakes at camp plagued me once I was accepted back in. But my counsellor told me not to worry and to have fun at camp this summer. I agreed and then went off to camp for six weeks. When I arrived at camp, I went through what I call ‘Cadet Customs’. ‘Cadet Customs’ is very similar to going through airport security. There are officers there to check everything in your bags and make sure that you are not bringing in things that are not allowed. After customs, I found out that I was in ALPHA Company for my DCI Course. I got onto the bus and was driven down to base. I got off the bus and by then it was dark out and our Staff Cadets were waiting for us. I had no idea who my Staff Cadets were going to be and what element they were. I couldn’t really see my Staff Cadet but the moment she spoke, I knew that I wanted her as my Staff Cadet for the summer. After we were briefly introduced the Staff Cadets we went to our assigned Barracks and slept for the night, because the next morning would be when training was supposed to start.


	5. Meeting My DCIC Staff Cadets

The next morning was when I learned what Platoon I was going to be in. I was hoping that the Staff Cadet that I had briefly talk to the night prior was going to be my Staff Cadet for the summer. I found out that I was put into 2 Platoon and when I met my fellow Platoon members they all seemed to like me. I noticed that I had three Army Staff Cadets and one Air Staff Cadet. At that moment, I realized that the Air Staff Cadet that talked to us the night prior was going to be my Staff Cadet for the summer. I was really excited because I had felt a special bond with this Air Staff Cadet the night prior. My three Army Staff Cadets names were: Sergeant Ng, Sergeant Stewart, and Warrant Officer Hu. My one Air Staff Cadets name was Sergeant Butler. Sergeant Butler was a kind and gentle Staff Cadet and the first Air Staff Cadet I’d ever had before. Sergeant Ng was also a nice Staff Cadet, I later realized that her and Sergeant Butler were great friends. Sergeant Stewart was kind as well, he’s a little intimidating though and lastly, we have Warrant Officer Hu. Warrant Officer Hu was your average hardcore Army Staff Cadet, but he was nice. We continued on with our day and we had drill lessons and drill practice on the first day. We did basic drill for the first day and then we were given the next day off. I was very excited about this course but little did I know that my health would start to deteriorate very quickly and that I would spend the next three to four days sleeping and in constant pain.


	6. Sweet Drill And Horrible Fever

Nearing the middle of the first week of camp, my ribs started flaring up in pain. I thought that it was because of a pre-existing existing injury that I had received in 2017 before I went to Vimy. I had fallen down cement stairs and bruised and nearly fractured my upper rib cage. Then when I was in Vimy my former Master Warrant Officer sat on me, injuring my ribs even more. It has taken a while for my ribs to heal and even almost three years later they’re still damaged. Back at camp, I woke up on the third day and I couldn’t move. My ribs screamed with pain and I felt very sick. The rest of 2 Platoon was up and ready to go and I was still in bed. A friend of my named Port came over and told me to get out of bed. I tried to tell her couldn’t and she walked away from me. A few minutes later Sergeant Butler came out of the Staff Cadet side of the barracks and walked over to my bed. She told me to get out of bed so that we are not late for our timings, as she had said to everyone:  _ ‘If one of you is late for a timing, then all of us are late for a timing.’ _ I told her that my ribs were hurting and that I felt very sick. She called Sergeant Ng into the barracks and they both asked me to rate my pain from a scale from one to ten. I rated it at a six or seven. Sergeant Butler pulled out her phone and texted my Platoon Commander, Officer Cadet Yeung. She told him what was going on and he replied with a text telling her to take me up to MIR. MIR is the medical clinic on base at camp. They do what normal clinics do, such as check-ups, prescribe pain meds and they can even book doctors appointments for you if necessary. Sergeant Butler accompanied me to MIR and waited for me outside. The doctors asked me what was wrong and I told them my pain rate for my ribs. All they did was send me back to base with pain meds. I was eating lunch with my other Platoon members and I didn’t realize that I was starting to get food poisoning from it, as other Cadets had been sneezing all over the salad bar in the mess hall. I went about the rest of my day and later that night my ribs flared up again and I fell very ill. Sergeant Butler noticed me and texted Officer Cadet Yeung again stating that I was getting even worse. He responded to her, telling her that she should keep me up for the whole night because they were both afraid that if I went to sleep that I wouldn’t wake up again. Yeung also told Butler to take me back to MIR (Medical Inspection Room) the next morning. Sergeant Butler and Sergeant Ng kept me awake for the whole night and I struggled to stay awake. Butler and Ng took shifts watching me and keeping me up. When one of Butler’s shifts were up she told me that she was going to get Sergeant Ng and that I needed to stay awake. I nodded my head yes and she left to go get Ng and take a nap. I fell asleep and woke up to Ng shaking me. Apparently, she had been trying to wake me for a couple of minutes. I stayed awake and the next morning I realized that my pain was so bad that I couldn’t move my body without my ribs flaring up in pain. They let me sleep that day and the day after that we went to MIR. I was unable to move my legs, let alone stand. Butler texted Yeung again and he said that he was not going to call an ambulance. Both Sergeant Butler and Sergeant Ng ended up carrying me to Headquarters. When we got there one of the officers asked me if I wanted to wait four hours in the hospital to get an X-ray. I said yes and the officer shook her head. She told me to go back to bed and that I was not going to the hospital. We left Headquarters and went to MIR. Once I was checked in, Butler and Ng carried me inside. Butler told me not to tell officers that she had kept me up all night, because it might get her into trouble. One of the Warrants saw me and ran over to us. He took me from Butler and asked what had happened to me. Butler told him the situation and he told them to wait outside in the waiting room. He took me into an exam room and asked me what was wrong. I told the Warrant that I wasn’t feeling very good and he asked me why Butler and Ng were carrying me. I told him again what had happened. During this time I was very tired and the Warrant realized that. He asked me how much sleep I had gotten that night and I told him a couple of hours. He told me that I would be able to walk if I had a couple of hours of sleep. He asked me again and I told him that I had been kept up all night on the orders of my Platoon Commander. He told me that he was going to talk to one of the officers and tell them that Butler and Ng had kept me up all night. I told him that I consented to Yeung’s idea of keeping me up all night as I was also afraid that I wouldn’t wake up if I slept. It was during this time that the Warrant told me I was not going to the hospital and he left to go talk to an officer. I called Butler and Ng inside and told them what was happening. They both shook their heads when I told them that they weren’t going to take me to the hospital. The Warrant came back and kicked them both out of the room and he gave me a medical chit for bedrest. We went back to the Barracks and Butler slept on the floor next to me, to make sure that I was okay. She apologized for not being able to do anything. I told her not to apologize because it was not her fault. Before Butler fell asleep however, she told me that she didn’t want me to become dependent on her to fall asleep. I remember thinking:  _ Oh no, its too late. _ We both went to sleep. Around this time, I started to fall for Sergeant Butler and I knew that I was going to get in trouble if I didn’t fix this soon. At the same time, another cadet was falling for me and I never realized that I was heading down a road that if I didn’t turn back then and there that I was digging myself a grave. I had no idea what was going to happen.


	7. Secrets, Lies, And Broken Trust

The next day, I woke up not feeling completely better, but better enough to do some drill. I was all ready for the day and then I found out that we were going to the mall. I was happy to get the day off, so to speak. I went with a couple of my friends and we walked around the mall for a little bit. The feelings I had for Butler only continued to grow. As I wandered around the mall, I decided to stop at  _ Things Engraved.  _ I wanted to buy Sergeant Butler dog tags. I wasn’t sure as to why, but all I knew was that I just wanted to. I paid for them and then left to go walk around while they were being engraved. I stopped at  _ Purdy’s  _ and bought Sergeant Butler some chocolates to give to her on Christmas In July. The chocolates were supposed to be a cover for the dog tags as I wanted to give them to Butler either during the last week or on the last night of camp. I ran into Butler in the mall and gave her the chocolates. Her reaction was not what I was expecting. She was unsure, but she took them anyway. I picked up the dog tags and we went back to base. When we got back to base we had to prove that we didn’t steal anything. I showed Sergeant Ng the bag and she asked me what was inside. I told her they were dog tags. Ng knew that I only bought dog tags when I got promoted or to give them to someone that I liked. Ng let me through and I went about the rest of my day. 

Later that day, I met up with Lindsay at the Canteen. Lindsay admitted to me that she had a crush on me. I didn’t feel very comfortable but I thought that it would be a nice distraction from Sergeant Butler. Lindsay and I talked about our lives and I asked her why she liked me. She told me that I was cute and nice. I laughed and told her that I was everything but nice. I told her that I had a dictator personality and she told me that she couldn’t see it. 

The next day, I started talking about Sergeant Butler again and I scolded myself for thinking about her. I knew that if I kept this up that I was going to get into trouble. I ended up copying her hair and again, Butler was unsure about it. 

Nearing the end of the second week, Butler stopped talking to me and she took several days off. I asked Sergeant Ng where she was and she told me that it was her day off. I accepted that fact and continued on with my day. I continued to talk about Butler and Lindsay told me to stop talking about her. I told her that she did not get to tell me what to do and she walked off angrily. The other girls and I continued to talk about Butler.

The next day, we were helping the Staff Cadets set up for the new intake of cadets and once again there was no sign of Butler, I began to worry as I knew that something wasn’t right. The Platoon lined up to help bring supplies and Lindsey seemed nervous. After a few minutes, she told me that she had snitched on me and told Butler that I had a crush on her. I stopped what I was doing a glared at her. I was shocked and betrayed. I asked her why she did it and she told me it was because she was uncomfortable with that fact that I was talking about her all the time. I told her that she betrayed me and that I would’ve figured it out. I backed out from helping everyone and sat down on the ground and cried. Sergeant Ng came over and sat down next to me. I told her to go away and she refused to move. She told me that we were going back down to base and I knew then and there what that meant. I told her that I was sorry and she told me that it wasn’t her that I needed to apologize to. I nodded my head and then asked where we were going. She told me that she couldn’t tell me. I told her that I knew we were going back down to base and that I knew that I was going to get in trouble for having the crush on Butler. Sergeant Ng told me to be quiet, but I continued to ask questions. She finally answered them and I nodded. I asked her if Butler would ever forgive me and she told me that she didn’t know. I got into the Bullpen and found out that I was being kicked out of the Platoon and transferred to another one. I was very upset but accepted my fate. I was told that I had four days until Butler was transferred out of the Barracks and that I should enjoy the last few days from a distance. I left the building, but the Company Major (Major Toms) took me up to the Military Police station and informed them of the situation. The officer that is the head of the Military Police told me that my actions were inappropriate and that if I did it again I would be RTU’d (Return To Unit). I was terrified as I had almost been RTU’d the year prior for things I was told I did but I didn’t do. I respected the Warrants (Warrant Slack) wishes and agreed to his terms. Before I left, I asked him how I could apologize to Butler. He told me that I could write her a letter of apology and give it to Major Toms. I accepted his terms and left the building. Major Toms told me to head back to my Barracks. I asked him when he wanted the letter by and he told me that whenever I finish it I could drop it off with him. I agreed and left to go to the Barracks. 

About an hour later, I was pulled back into the Bullpen and Captain Shipton (who was my Course Officer) asked me what happened. I told her and she asked me what changes that I wanted to see. I told her that I was writing Butler a letter of apology and that I was very sorry for my actions. She told me that if I needed anything else to come talk to her. I thanked her and left. I needed to prepare for my platoon transfer.


	8. The Platoon Transfer

The day after I got in trouble for having the crush on Sergeant Butler, I was transferred into 3 Platoon. The day I was transferred however was on Christmas in July and I was still very upset. The Sergeant that once cared for me and looked after me when I was sick, now wanted nothing to do with me. I said goodbye to everyone in 2 Platoon. I met my new Platoon Commander (C.I. Fiola) and she showed me where to go. I met up with 3 Platoon. They were happy to meet me and they welcomed me into the Platoon with open arms. I was hesitant but knew that this was the only way to reconcile with Butler. I accepted their generosity and met my new Staff Cadets. I had two Air Staff Cadets and two Army Staff Cadets. The Air Staff Cadets were: Sergeant Acosta and Flight Sergeant. Morgan. The Army Staff Cadets were: Sergeant Henderson and Sergeant Schwitez. Both Sergeant Acosta and Flight Sergeant Morgan had an interesting sense of humour. Sergeant Schwitez was funny, but also very straightforward at times. Sergeant Henderson, on the other hand, was very kind. It kinda reminded me of Sergeant Butler. She helped me during some rough times and I grew very close to her, but I also knew my boundaries and respected her as a Staff Cadet. I told her the reason behind my transfer and she told me that Butler had already informed her. I accepted it and we went about our day. I felt very disconnected from the Platoon at first and rarely spent any time with the girls. I sat alone during training hours and spent a lot of time with 2 Platoon every chance that I got. Although, I tried to socialize with them when Butler wasn’t around. 

During one of the days that I was doing drill, I felt very sick and had to fall out of Parade. I sat under a mod tent with some other people. It took me a minute to realize that these people were from 2 Platoon. I met one of the guys from 2 Platoon under the mod tent and he asked me how I was doing. I told him that I was still adjusting and that I was writing Butler a letter of apology. He offered to help me and I accepted. He gave me ideas and I got the letter written. I thanked him and re-joined 3 Platoon for our next timing. I went to lunch and sat with 2 Platoon again. I reconnected with my friend Procopio and we talked over lunch. I asked her if Butler was still in the Barracks and she said yes. I asked her if she knew when she was getting transferred and she told me that she didn’t know. I asked her if she missed me and she said that everyone missed me. I told her I was sorry and she told me it was okay. After lunch, we were on free time, so I decided to write Butler the letter on paper. I asked one of the Band Cadets for paper and she gave me some. (The Band Cadets shared the same Barracks as the DCI Cadets). I wrote the letter and gave it to my friend Cochrane to proofread it. She showed me the mistakes and helped me correct them. I re-read it several times and then went to the Bullpen to give it to Major Toms. He told me he liked it and that he would give it to her. I thanked him and left his office. I went back to the Barracks and got ready for dinner. Little did I know that more drama was going to be caused within 2 Platoon and make its way over to 3 Platoon.


	9. Platoon Drama

The next couple of days were very difficult. I struggled to get along with my Platoon mates which created tension within the Platoon. Some of the girls in the Platoon tried to help me, but I was very stubborn and wouldn’t let them help me. Not letting them help me had a side effect of becoming more stressed than before. I became easily irritated and somewhat aggressive. Sometimes I would get mad at my Platoon members for no reason. They would try to ask me what was wrong and I would push them away. A girl in 3 Platoon named Overholt was calm with me tried to help me settle into 3 Platoon, but I refused. I wanted to go back to 2 Platoon. I wanted Sergeant Butler to be my Staff Cadet again. I knew deep down that it wasn’t going to happen but that didn’t stop me from trying. I went to Captain Shipton and asked her to transfer me back. She told me she couldn’t as it was Major Toms who transferred me and she couldn’t override a Major’s orders. I told her that I was very stressed and that I didn’t think that I was going to be able to get through the rest of the course. She told me that she believed that I could make it through the rest of the course. While I didn’t agree with her I didn’t argue either. I left the Bullpen and went back to the Barracks. I then went to lunch and sat with 2 Platoon. I talked with them and we laughed about what had happened since I had left. I told them that I missed them and that I wanted to come back. One of the girls asked me what I wanted to do to accomplish it. I told her I didn’t know and that I had already asked Captain Shipton. One of the girls suggested that we do an uprising. I jokingly agreed to it. The girl told me that she was curious and at that point, I was too far gone to care. I agreed and then later realized that if she went through with it that everyone involved would be RTU’d. I later put a stop to it and the girls started talking to me even less. I met up with 3 Platoon and went for my next timing.


	10. Health Scare

Nearing the end of July I became extremely stressed. My rib pain was through the roof, my fever came back and was on bedrest for a couple of days. When I was finally off bedrest I went back to doing drill with the rest of 3 Platoon. We went up to Dieppe Parade Square and started to drill. We about half an hour of drill and then we took a break. I sat and talked with 3 Platoon, but then from a distance, I heard:

_ Sergeant Butler: ‘Left! Left! Left! Right! Left!, 2 Platoon Cadence… Count!’ _

_ 2 Platoon: ‘Left! Left! Left! Right! Left!’ _

_ Sergeant Butler, Sergeant Ng, Sergeant Stewart, and Warrant Hu: ‘2 Platoon!’ _

_ 2 Platoon: ‘Save our pride!’ _

I looked up and saw 2 Platoon marching onto Dieppe Parade Square. I looked over at Flight Sergeant Morgan and he looked back at me. He came over to me and told me that 2 Platoon was doing drill on the parade square at the same time that we were. I nodded and went back to watching 2 Platoon. 

During one of our breaks, I talked with Procopio and she asked me how I was. I told her that I was feeling sick and that I didn’t want to be on GUARD. She told me that all I had to do was tell Morgan and they would find me something else to do. I told Morgan and he took me down to the Bullpen to talk with C.I. Fiola. She told me that I had to do it in order to pass. I told her that if Butler was going to be doing it that I wasn’t going to. She nodded and then told Flight Morgan to leave. He left and she sat me down. She told me that I had been reported for threatening to kill my old Platoon. I told her it wasn’t true and that someone was setting me up. She told me that she was going to CB (Confined to barracks) me. I said okay and went back to my Barracks. I was the only one there and I decided to have a nap. I woke up to the Band cadets in the Barracks. I went over and found my friend Cochrane and we talked for a little bit. I told her what had happened and she told me not to worry. I agreed with her. 

I heard the door to the Barracks open and I saw my friend Shurnaik walk inside. I went over and said hi, but she told me to go away. I asked her what was going on, but she told me to leave her alone. I said okay and then went for dinner. I sat with 2 Platoon again but didn’t eat anything. I noticed that Shurnaik hadn’t come for dinner. I grabbed an apple and went back to the Barracks. I gave it to her and she told me that she wasn’t hungry. I told her that she needed to eat and she told me to go away. I told her that if she needed to talk that she could talk to me.

I left the Barracks and went to talk to Captain Shipton. She pulled me outside and asked me the same thing that Fiola had asked me. I told her that it wasn’t true. She told me that she needed to hear the truth and I told her that I didn’t threaten my Platoon. She said okay and I left. 

I went back to the Barracks even more stressed and I went to go try talking to Shurnaik again. She told me to go away and I finally ended up snapping and I said:  _ ‘Kill me’. _

Shurnaik turned around and grabbed my throat. I stood there in shock and tried not to move or provoke her. I ended up breathing deeply and she squeezed my throat. I breathed in and gasped for air. She let go and left the Barracks. I began gasping for air and I went over to my friends Evans and McIntyre. I told them what happened and they told me to stay with them. My other friend Svendsen asked what happened and Evans and McIntyre told her. I told them not to tell any of the Sergeants as it was my fault for pissing Shurnaik off. I told them that I wasn’t feeling good and they helped me over to my bed. I later got up to go tell Port to get one of the Sergeants but I collapsed onto the ground. Port helped me up and took me back to my bed. I blacked out and when I woke up Svendsen, Evans, Currell, and McIntyre were checking my vitals. McIntyre told me that I had quit breathing. I nodded my head. She told me that she was going to call an ambulance. I told her that she wasn’t going to and I blacked out again. I woke up a second time and Svendsen was telling McIntyre my heart rate and pulse. I asked them what happened and they told me that I had blacked out again. I started gasping for air and McIntyre started freaking out. She tried to calm me down and I blacked out again. She shook me awake and I was still gasping for air. 

At this point, Sergeant Butler and Sergeant Ng were standing with a group of cadets, watching me. I looked over at them and Butler just stood there. In that moment, I was angry. Butler had promised me that if anything happened she would be by my side. I asked McIntyre to get her and she told me no. She told me that she was going to call an ambulance and I got mad and said: ‘you’d better hope that I pass out in the next couple of minutes or I’ll kick your ass’.

I blacked out again and quit breathing again. I could hear Svendsen screaming my name, but it only sounded like a whisper. Svendsen shook me awake and I opened my eyes again. I looked passed them and I saw Sergeant Butler and Sergeant Ng still watching me. 

I told McIntyre that everything was going to be alright. The third time that I blacked out I quit breathing again. I could feel myself slipping and even though my eyes were closed, the room became extremely bright and then the room went black. I couldn’t hear anything. I couldn’t feel anything physically, but I felt calm and at peace. What I mean by I couldn’t feel anything physically is: I couldn’t feel my body. McIntyre was poking and prodding me. But I couldn’t feel it. Svendsen was screaming at me but I could barely make out what it was. Although, my body felt very warm, which was odd because I was usually cold. The other thing I could feel, however, was Butler’s energy. She was scared and confused. I knew that she was watching me. I had long quit breathing, but when I realized that Butler was watching me. I remember thinking:  _ ‘I’m not going to die in front of Butler. Breathe damn it! Breathe!’ _

I remember thinking that my life was over and it scared me for a second, but then I was calm. Then the next thing I know, the room went from being pitch black to really bright and then back to normal. I was able to open my eyes and my hearing returned to normal. I saw McIntyre standing above me with her hands on my chest. I breathed in deeply and smiled. McIntyre jumped back in shock.

_ McIntyre (crying): Allen! You’re alive! You quit breathing for a full minute. _

_ Me (laughing): Come on, McIntyre. You know it takes a lot more than being choked to kill me. _

_ Svendsen and Currell (to me): The paramedics are on their way. We had to call them. _

_ Me (angry): Why? I was perfectly fine! I’m not going to the hospital! _

_ McIntyre (quietly): You were choked! You quit breathing! _

_ One of the Staff Cadets (On the phone to the paramedics): She awake, but you might want to come check on her anyway. _

_ Me (To McIntyre): You idiot! I don’t want to go to the hospital.  _

_ One of the Staff Cadets (To McIntyre): The paramedics are about ten minutes away, keep Allen awake! _

The next thing I knew one of the Staff Cadets was telling everyone that there was going to be an ambulance in the Barracks and not to panic. Which of course, everyone started freaking out. I remember blacking out again and then McIntyre slapping me in the face. I woke up and McIntyre told me that she had to go. I asked her not to leave and she told me that the paramedics were about two minutes away. I sighed and she left my side. I was still gasping for air when she left. But the moment the paramedics were in the Barracks I started breathing just fine. One of the paramedics checked on me and the other paramedic went to go check on Cochrane—who had fainted earlier. The paramedic asked me a couple of questions and I told him that I couldn’t remember what happened. I told him that all I remembered was walking over a friend of mine and then collapsing and then waking up to the Band cadets checking my vitals. I looked over at Butler and she was still standing there—watching me. She looked terrified. The paramedic looked over at Butler and then back at me. 

_ Paramedic: Who is that? _

_ Me: One of my former Staff Cadets. _

_ Paramedic: Why are you looking at her? _

_ Me: ‘Cause I wish I could tell her something. _

_ Paramedic: Do you want me to get her? _

_Me: No, I can’t talk_ _to her, plus I don’t think she would want to talk to me._

_ Paramedic: Why? _

_ Me: (sighing) I made her uncomfortable, so she kicked me out of her Platoon. _

_ Paramedic: I see. Do you have another Staff Cadet that I could talk to? _

_ Me: No, the rest are in the Male Barracks. _

_ Paramedic: Do you want to go to the hospital? _

_ Me: Uhh…  _

_ Paramedic: I’ll let you think about it, you’re over 14 so that’s up to you. In the meantime, I’m going to check on this other girl. _

The paramedic left and went to go check on Cochrane. McIntyre came over and asked me if I was going to the hospital. I told her no and she walked away. The paramedic came back and asked me if anything else happened and I told him no. He said that if anyone hurt me that he needed to know. I told him that I couldn’t remember anything. The paramedic told me that he knew I was keeping something from him and I told him that I didn’t want to talk about it. 

_ Paramedic: I have one last question: Do you want to go to the hospital? You seem stable. But its up to you. _

_ Me: No. _

_ Paramedic: I don’t want to have to come back out here. Are you sure you don’t want to go? _

_ Me: Yes.  _

The paramedic went to talk to the other paramedic and then came back to give me a juice box to help get my blood sugar back up. He asked me how much water I had drunk and I told him not very much. He told me to drink more water and checked my blood pressure one more time. He and the other paramedic left the Barracks and I looked over at Butler. She sighed and left the building. It broke my heart. Being choked was easier to bear than the heartache and guilt I was feeling.


	11. Standing By My Side

The next morning, I woke up and I felt very sick. I laid in bed and didn’t want to get up. I forced myself out of bed and got to 3 Platoon. I went to breakfast but didn’t eat anything. I sat alone and after breakfast, I went to go talk to Flight Sergeant Morgan. I asked him what we were doing and he told me that we were going up to Dieppe Parade Square to do some drill. I went up with the rest of the Platoon and did a least ten minutes of drill before I had to fall out. I sat out and watched the rest of 3 Platoon do some drill. Flight Sergeant Morgan called me over and asked me if I had planned a drill lesson yet. I looked at him, confused.

_Me: We had to plan a drill lesson?_

_Flight Morgan: Yes. Have you finished it yet?_

_Me: Uhh… No. I haven’t even started it yet._

_Flight Morgan (sighing):_ _Can you start it later today?_

_Me: Yes. Flight Sergeant._

I went back over to the bleachers and sat down. My ribs hurt so much and I felt so sick. Unfortunately, when 2 Platoon decided to come up to do more drill, it made matters worse. My stress level shot through the roof and I had to ask to go back down to the Barracks. Flight Morgan said no, but then he realized that Captain Shipton had followed 2 Platoon up to the Parade Square. He went to go talk to her and she told him to keep me at the Parade Square and let me watch drill. She came over and sat down beside me. She asked me what was wrong and I told her that I felt very sick. She told me that I had to do some drill. I told her that I had already done some drill and that I felt very sick. She told me that I was sick because I was stressed. As she was talking, I heard Sgt. Butler address 2 Platoon and it made me cringe. Shipton asked me what was wrong and I told her it was nothing. She asked me if I wanted to do drill or if I wanted to go back to the Barracks. I told her that I wanted to go back to the Barracks and she took me back down to base. She took me back to the Barracks and told Sergeant Henderson that I was going to be taking a nap and that she would be back in an hour to wake me up. I tried my best to go to sleep, but I couldn’t because I hadn’t made my bed yet. Henderson told me to make my bed and I spent an hour making it. I then took a fifteen minute nap and woke up to Henderson asking me if I had eaten lunch yet. I told her no and she took me to lunch. She saved us a table and I got my food. When I got back to the table, however, I saw Sergeant Butler sitting with Sergeant. Henderson. Henderson apologized and I told her it was okay. I sat alone in the back of the mess hall and had a little bit of food. I saw 2 Platoon sit down and I got up to sit with Shurnaik. She was shocked to see me. I asked if I could sit with her and she said yes. I sat down and asked her about her day. She told me that she was having a crappy day. I told her I was sorry and she told me it was okay. She asked how I was feeling and I told her that I still felt sick, but that I was okay. Shurnaik got up and left the building. I looked over at Svendsen and asked her what was wrong with Shurnaik and she told me that Shurnaik was still upset about the previous night. I told Svendsen that it was not Shurnaik’s fault and that I provoked her. Svendsen told me to give her time to heal. I nodded and sat back down with Svendsen. I talked with Svendsen for a little bit and then sat by myself. I got up and left the mess hall and went back to the Barracks. I sat on my bed and stared at the floor. I thought about the previous night and my heart shattered. I cried and got up to go to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I needed to change the way camp was and I needed to do it fast. I left the bathroom and found Shurnaik. We sat and talked. Regardless of what happened between me and Shurnaik I still forgave her and we became the greatest of friends.


	12. More Platoon Drama

About four days after the night the ambulance came to the Barracks. I was getting back into action slowly. I was doing more drill and hanging out with 2 Platoon and 3 Platoon whenever I could. I made sure to stay out of Butler’s way though. I wasn’t sure how Butler would react if I was near her Platoon. I met up with Procopio in the Barracks and I found out that she was Platoon Senior for the day. Being Platoon Senior means that you look after the Platoon for the day. We started talking and I realized that she was holding the Platoon Senior binder. She looked at me and asked me to hold the binder while she went to the bathroom. I told her that I couldn’t, but by then she was already gone. I stayed by Procopio bed and held the binder. I was afraid to move with it because I knew that Sergeant Butler was in the Barracks. While I was waiting for Procopio to come out of the bathroom, Butler walked out of the Staff Cadet side of the Barracks and saw me holding the binder. She looked at me angrily. I took a step back and she took a step forward.

_Sergeant Butler (angrily): How did you get ahold of 2 Platoon’s binder?_

_Me (stammering): Uh, Procopio gave it to me to look after it._

I set the binder down on Currell’s Barrack box and stood there for a moment. Then I realized that Butler wasn’t going to move until I did. I took a step back and Butler took the binder from me. She looked at me one more time and then walked back into the Staff Cadet side of the Barracks.

Procopio came out of the bathroom and looked at me. She asked me where the binder was and I told her that Sergeant Butler had taken it. She asked me why in an almost sarcastic way asked how that went. I laughed and said that it was almost like Butler was a momma bear and the binder was the cub and that I was standing between her and her cub. Procopio laughed and then asked me what I was doing for the rest of the day. I told her that 3 Platoon was CB’d until we were told otherwise. Procopio nodded and told me that 2 Platoon had been CB’d as well but that they had a timing in about twenty minutes. I spent as much time with her as I could before she had to go. After she left, I spent some time with 3 Platoon. I talked with my friend Overholt.

We stayed in the Barracks for about an hour, before Sergeant Butler came out and told us that we had to get ready for our Sunset Parade Rehearsal. We left the Barracks and we got into our respected Platoons. I realized though that the majority of my Platoon was on GUARD so there were only three or four of us in a Platoon. At that point, Captain Shipton came over and asked us to merge what was left of our Platoons together. As we were merging our Platoons together I realized that Butler was nowhere to be found. We marched up to Dieppe Parade Square and got ready for rehearsal. Once we were ready we marched onto the Parade Square and I realized that Sergeant Butler was going to be our right marker. I started to panic and we formed up beside Butler. We performed our practice for Sunset Rehearsal. When we got back to base and were dismissed. I panicked about being with Sergeant Butler so much that I run back to the Barracks screaming. I got inside and went to the bathroom to calm down. Unfortunately, Sergeant Butler decided to walk into the bathroom at the same time and I hid in the supplies closet. I waited until she left and then went to go sit on my bed.

At that moment, Butler walked out of the bathroom and I went outside to cool down. I went to the Bullpen for my nighttime meds. When I got there, the lineup for meds was long. While I was waiting for my meds, Captain Shipton walked out of the front of the Bullpen and walked over to me. She told me that she wanted to talk to me once I was done getting my meds. I said okay and then waited for my meds. I got them and then walked to the front of the Bullpen. Captain Shipton pulled me outside and she looked disappointed.

_Captain Shipton: I received another report from C.I. Fiola and I need to know if what it says is true or not._

_Me (nodding): Yes, ma’am._

_Captain Shipton: Did you threaten to kill your Platoon?_

_Me (confused): No. Not at all._

_Captain Shipton: Are you sure? Someone reported you saying that if you didn’t go back to 2 Platoon that you would kill everyone._

_Me (shaking my head): No. I didn’t say that at all._

_Captain Shipton: I hope you’re telling me the truth because I don’t want you to be RTU’d for making threats._

_Me: Honest. I would never lie to you._

_Captain Shipton: Did you say anything that might’ve sounded like it?_

_Me: All I said to the girls in 3 Platoon and 2 Platoon was that it was either I go back to 2 Platoon or that I was going to self-RTU. That’s it._

_Captain Shipton (sighing): Okay, I’ll open an investigation and look into it. But I won’t tell Major Toms until we get to the bottom of this._

_Me (nodding): Okay. Thank you, ma’am._

I left Captain Shipton and went back to the Barracks for the rest of the night. Although, when I got there I realized that Sergeant Butler was on Barracks duty that night. As if I didn’t have anything else to worry about. I went over to McIntyre and asked her why Butler was on Barracks duty and she told me that Butler had been doing it every Friday night. I was shocked because I thought that she won’t be and that if she was no longer in the Barracks then what was the point of her being on Barracks duty. I started freaking out because I wasn’t comfortable with her being there.

It was very awkward to have her on Barracks duty that night, but I got through it and had an almost peaceful sleep that night.


	13. DCIC Course Cadet Mess Dinner

The next day, when I got up we had a pretty chill day. We mostly hung around the Barracks. We did a bit of drill in the morning and then went for our lunch. We were told to sit with our Platoons. So I sat with 3 Platoon. I talked with Overholt and Middleton. I waited for 2 Platoon to return so that I could talk to Procopio. When she finally got back, I asked her how her day was. She told me that her day was going okay and that we had our course cadet Mess Dinner that night. I asked her if the Staff Cadets were going and she said that the Staff Cadets were the ones serving us at the Mess Dinner. I was surprised but didn’t make any further comments. At that point, one of the Staff Cadets came out and told us that our timing was in an hour and that we were wearing summer dress. Summer dress is when we’re not wearing our full uniform. Its when we aren’t wearing our tunic or tie and we are just wearing our dress shirt, dress pants, parade boots, and headdress. 

I got dressed in my uniform and then sat down on my bed. Procopio came over and told me that we didn’t need to get changed for another hour. I told her that I needed something to do and that’s why I had gotten changed.

She asked me if something was bothering me and I said yes. She asked what it was and I told her that I was nervous about the Mess Dinner because the Staff Cadets were the ones serving us. She told me not to worry and that everything was going to be alright. I nodded and said okay. I hung around with her and we went to the Canteen. I bought her something to drink and we just sat and talked for awhile.

After being there for an hour or so, we headed back to the Barracks and got ready. We formed up as one Platoon. We got onto a bus and were driven up the place that we were going to have dinner. We went inside and sat down at our respected places. About an hour later the Mess Dinner started. I talked with the guys who were with me and we had a pretty good time. 

Once they started serving food, however, I started to get worried because I knew that Sergeant Butler was going to be serving us food. I decided to talk to the guys so that I wouldn’t be too worried. The guys and I talked for a while and they asked me why I was nervous around Butler. I told them why and they didn’t judge me for my actions. Our Staff Cadets came around for our second course and gave us more food. 

As we ate, my friend Banak called up cadets who were not following the proper protocol for the Mess Dinner and made them do a dance move, say something funny, etc. During our third or fourth course, however, Banak noticed that our CSM (Company Sergeant Major) wasn’t following protocol and he called him up to the microphone. The CSM asked him what he did wrong and Banak realized that he had challenged him. The room went silent and the CSM went up to the microphone. Banak told him that he had gone to the bathroom without permission and the CSM told him that he did ask the Major for permission. Banak let him off with a warning and the CSM went to sit back down. 

Halfway through the Mess Dinner, we were allowed a fifteen minute break and I decided to go to the bathroom. I waited in line to go and after five or so minutes I was the only one left in line. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Butler walked inside to collect the garbage. We briefly looked at each other and she took the entire garbage bin out. I laughed under my breath because she could’ve just taken the bag. I went to the bathroom, but while I was washing my hands Butler came back in to drop the bin off. She looked at me again and walked out of the room. I laughed under my breath again and then returned to my seat. I talked with the guys some more and we continued with our Mess Dinner. 

At one point during the Mess Dinner, I spilt my water and I hurried to clean it up as I didn’t want Banak to call me up to the front. Luckily, he didn’t notice. 

At the end of the Mess Dinner we helped clean up a little bit and then we got onto the bus so that we could be driven back down to our Barracks. I got onto the bus and watched the Staff Cadets through the window. I watched as Butler walked onto the bus. She looked at me and ran off the bus. The bus driver drove us down to base and we returned to the Barracks. We went inside and I went for meds. Captain Shipton asked me how the Mess Dinner was. I told her that it was fine. She asked me how I was feeling and I told her that I  _ really  _ wanted to go home. She told me that we only had about a week left and that she believed that I could make it. I agreed with her and took my meds. 

I returned to the Barracks and when I got there I saw C.I. Fiola. She told us that the Staff Cadets were busy and that she was going to be looking after us until lights out. I was really annoyed with it, but I just rolled with it. Fiola was very strict with us that night and I was glad when she left. Our Staff Cadets returned around 2300 (11:00 pm) and they stayed up until almost quarter to twelve. Finally, they went to bed and I drifted off to sleep, preparing myself for the last couple of days of camp.


	14. All Company Dance

Nearing the end of camp, I was getting excited to go home, but at the same time, I didn’t want to leave. I knew that I was going to miss everyone and that I might not see them again. I hung out with a lot of people. Especially, everyone from 2 Platoon. I had dinner with them and we talked for a little bit. After dinner, I went back to the Barracks and waited for one of the C.I.’s or officers to take us up to the dance. We had the dance in the building where we had done our intake when we arrived in Vernon. We went inside and we got glow stick bands that showed the officers which Company we were with. As I was getting my band I forgot what my Company’s color was, so I ended up standing in line for DELTA’s bands—I was in DELTA Company the year prior—and while I was waiting I heard someone call my name. I looked over and saw Officer Cadet Yeung. I went over to him and he jokingly told me that I needed to stop jumping from Company to Company. I laughed and told him that had forgotten what color our Company was. He smiled and gave me my glow stick band. I met up with some of the guys from 2 Platoon and we hung out for a little bit. 

After a few minutes, one of the officers from DELTA Company started the dance. I stayed near the back of the room. I walked around outside and hung out with some of the Basic Band kids that I had met halfway through camp. We got food and then we went back into the building. I danced for a little bit and then took a break. I sat down on one of the benches on the side and watched everyone else dance for a little bit. After that, I went outside again and hung out with a couple of guys from 2 Platoon. The Basic Band kids found me and I spent some more time with them. 

We danced with each other for a little bit and I tried to reach my old Course Officer from DELTA Company to talk to her, but unfortunately, I couldn’t reach her. I went back to the Band kids and we sat down and watched everyone else dance for a bit. After that we went outside and I hung out with some of the guys that they knew. After that, the girls got something to eat and then we went back to hanging out with each other. We danced for a little bit longer and then I found Procopio. We talked and she told me that a guy from 2 Platoon had taken Basic Marksmanship with me. I asked who it was and she told me. I found the guy and apologized for all of the trouble that I had caused. He told me that he had no idea what I was talking about. I told him why I was transferred and he was surprised about the reason. He told me that Butler never told anyone the reason why I was transferred. This time I was surprised. He told me that it was all in the past and that he wouldn’t hold a grudge. I thanked him and he left. I joined the others for the remainder of the dance and we had left.

The one thing that we always did at the end of the dance would be, we were all put back in the building and we danced for a little bit longer. This way it was easier for the companies and the Staff Cadets to tell where their course cadets were. 

I joined up with 3 Platoon and we merged together with 1 Platoon and 2 Platoon. After we did roll call we got onto the bus and we were driven back down to ALPHA Company. 

When we got back down I went to go talk to Captain Shipton. She asked me how my night was and I told her that I was okay. I told her that I almost got lost in DELTA Company during the dance and we laughed about it. 

After we talked I got my meds and went back to the Barracks. I still had many more things to do before the end of camp.


End file.
